


Interlude: 2285

by monstermash



Series: the hand in the garden [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/pseuds/monstermash
Summary: How the Brotherhood gets kicked out of D.C.





	Interlude: 2285

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something because i'm still working on the next charon and yasha part, which is taking me longer than i thought it would. also because i wanted to know why the BoS ends up in boston in fo4 (as far as i know the game never really gives a reason for it other than hunting down synths??)

Arthur Maxson is staring out his office’s window, looking out onto the training yard below him, when Yasha slams the door open, radiating righteous fury, a couple of recruits trailing after him trying to escort him out but not daring to touch him.

“What the _hell_ did you _do?”_ Yasha bellows, furious gaze locked onto Maxson’s back. “We had an agreement, Maxson. We helped you take out Shepard and you were to leave Fawkes and his people alone.”

Maxson doesn’t turn away from the window, not fully, but raises a hand to dismiss the recruits and remains quiet for a few moments before finally saying anything. “They're super-mutants in case you’ve forgotten; the bane of the capital’s existence. It was only a matter of time before they decided to raid settlements again.”

 _“Bullshit,”_ Yasha hisses, slapping his palms down onto the desk. “That is some serious bullshit Maxson and you know it. And it wasn’t even your call to make, it’s _mine._ That was also part of the agreement! You can’t just keep doing shit like this just because you feel like it!”

He can see the way Maxson’s jaw juts out slightly, the tension in the room rising. He just wants to know what the hell is going on these days. They had an _agreement._

Yasha lets out a weary sigh, one hand pushing his hair out of his face. “What happened to you, huh? What happened to the kid who was always so excited to show me the new stories he’d written, or asked me to show him a new fighting trick?”

“He grew up. He grew up when Elder Lyons died of old age, and when Sentinel Lyons died in combat,” he answers, glaring at Yasha when he voices the last part.

“Jesus _Christ,_ Maxson, you can’t keep holding me personally responsible for her death, I wasn’t even _there--”_

“Exactly!” Maxson explodes, finally turning around to face Yasha, his face looking just as furious as Yasha’s had when he showed up only minutes ago. “If anyone could have saved her it was _you,_ but you just had to go run off and play house with that walking _corpse_ and completely forget your duty to the Brotherhood of Steel! She offered you everything and you chose that _monster.”_

Fury returns to Yasha in that moment. 

“Don’t you dare call Charon that ever again. I mean it Maxson, I will not stand for anyone insulting him, not even you,” Yasha says in a low tone of voice. “Besides, Lyons knew I'd never take her up on her offer, so any hurt feelings on her part were of her own doing. And I never had any duty to the Brotherhood of Steel, a convenient fact that you seem to forget when you need something. If anything, I have a duty to the capital as a whole, and the Brotherhood is _not_ part of that. You had your soldiers open fire on Fawkes and his people who _are_ part of the capital, and while the other settlements are wary of them they still recognize them as one of them. Do you know how many people I have demanding your head for this? They see what you did as an act of war against the capital. Against _them.”_

Maxson sneers at him. “So what is this then? Come to make good on their demands?”

Yasha’s jaw tightens as he shakes his head. 

“No, this is me telling you and the Brotherhood to get the fuck out of D.C. None of you are welcome here anymore.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am. You’ve shown all of us that you won’t abide by the rules we set. We can’t trust you and if we can’t trust you then you can’t stay here any longer. You don’t have to go back to California, but you sure as hell aren’t staying in D.C. or the surrounding area. The Brotherhood has a month to pack up and get out.”

Maxson narrows his eyes at Yasha.

“And if we don’t?”

Yasha takes a deep breath and not once breaks eye contact. “If you don’t, then I will have no choice but to raze this place completely. You know I’m capable of it.”

And he does know it, Arthur really does, which is why he reluctantly agrees.


End file.
